Dual card dual standby electronic devices have been developed and released for satisfying different requirements. In one way, the dual card electronic device normally uses two single card connectors in parallel connection, which occupy a large space of a circuit board. In another way, the dual card electronic device normally uses two single card connectors in an overlapping connection, which usually requires two corresponding circuit boards for each connection.